1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a system and method for damping a rotational force of a door as well as holding the door in a locked position. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system and method for damping the rotational force of the door as well as holding the door in a locked position using a cam wheel, a cam follower, and a actuator.
2. Background
In a machining center, a plurality of different tools may be needed for a given machine to process a work piece. A machine operator may manually rotate a tool loading station in a tool magazine to exchange tools. Heavy tools and use of excessive force by the machine operator may cause a door of the magazine tool loading station to close with too much force. Closing the magazine tool loading station with too much force could cause damage to the machine.